There have been various studies about the technology relating to a multihop data transmission in a wireless communication network including a plurality of communication node devices.
For example, the following method has been proposed as a method of selecting a path for transmitting a data packet between the nodes of an ad hoc network. The method includes; a step of determining the standards representing a link stability between the nodes in a network; and a step of starting a path detecting procedure for generating a plurality of candidate transmission paths between a source node and a destination node. The method further includes a step of selecting a transmission path from among a plurality of candidate paths based on the standard of anode relating to each candidate path. The standard may also be defined as a link time (that is, the length of time in which a node maintains a link to an adjacent node).
There is also the technology proposed for satisfying the following conditions even when the number of access points or mobile terminals which may be accommodated in a multi-hop wireless communication network increases.                The configuration is simple.        The cost does not go up greatly.        The deterioration of throughput characteristic is prevented, thereby improving the communication performance.        
Practically, in the proposed technology, the wireless transmission for relay and the wireless reception for relay are performed in one base station for wireless communication using different interfaces and channels of different frequencies. Then, the channel for the interface used in the wireless transmission for relay may be dynamically adjusted to the channel of the frequency in the receiving interface used in the base station for wireless communication of the receiver.
Some documents including Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-221790, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-172283, etc. are well known.